Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a wearable display device.
Background
A display device displays an image or a video for a user to view. The display device may be provided as a part of a wearable device that a user can wear. For example, the display device may be provided in a wearable device that can be worn on the user's head, such that the user may be able to view the image on the display device while the user is in motion. When the user wears the wearable device, the display device may be aligned with an eye of the user to enable the user to view a displayed image via the display device. The display device may be transparent, such that the display device does not obstruct the user's view of surrounding objects not displayed on the display device when the display device is positioned in front of the user's eye. Thus, the transparent display device may allow a user to see through at least a part of the transparent display device, even while the transparent display device is displaying an image. There exist several areas for improving a user's viewing experience in the display device. Further, efficient use of power of the wearable display is desired, as the wearable display device may operate on a limited power source (e.g., battery power).